Waking up Dead
by MynameisInu
Summary: Bella has left. Now 16 years later Edward gives in to his thirst and attacks a human. What happens when that human was..........you're just going to have to read it find out what that story is about. EdwardXBella Please R&R! Flames are Welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Linsey

This is my first Twilight fan fiction. YAY!!!

WARNING: MAY CAUSE HEART FAILER!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters –sobs-

'' Talking

_I thinking_

Waking up Dead

One human, two human, three…soon I lose count. I'm swarmed by the scent of human blood

My eyes open…pure black. I need to feed but not here. I must get one alone to protect my family.

I see a young lady standing alone, looking scared and lost.

'_Perfect'_ I growled to myself

I am at her side in a second 'can I help you find your way young lady?'

She nodded

'Here let me show you' _I _offered her my hand

First mistake: she took my hand 'your hand I cold'

'Yea my body tends to be very cold' I smiled kindly through my hunger "where are you going?'

'To the bakery' she answered looking at me

'I know how to get there. Come I will show you' I pulled her outside where the wind was blowing her scent to me. I groaned

_I have to get this girl alone quickly _

'This way' I pulled towards an alley

'But I thought it was this way' she looked around

'This is a short cut' I looked in to her eyes pulling her in to my spell 'trust me'

I pulled her in to the alley 'I will make it all better for you'

She dropped the bags she was holding 'how?' she asked mesmerized by me

'By making you live forever' I lied to her but I couldn't tell her that she was about to die

She didn't say anything as I pushed her back on to the dirty wall of the alleyway. My fangs extended and a rush of venom flowed to them 'don't be scared. Just close you eyes and enjoy the feeling' at the base of her neck I sunk my fangs in to her

Her scream pierced the night as her sweet blood flowed down my throat.

Then I herd it. Someone's mind coming close

My eyes converted to a light burgundy. I released the girl. She looked scared. I knew what was in pain. I hadn't kill her, I had let my venom enter her and it was now turning her slowly in to a vampire

'The scream came from over here' a mans voice yelled and it was followed by many more

'I can't leave her here' I knew that they would find her and the venom would give my kind away

The girl shaking in pain 'I will make it all better' I picked her up. The darkness concealed us as I ran through the city.

At last I came to a large white house, brightly lit. This was my house.

In my arms the girl was curled in pain yet she didn't scream out.

Before I reached the door it opened. Esme standing inside

'I need help' I voice saddened

'This is your house as well Edward' she moved aside to let me in.

I ran in setting the girl in the white couch

'Where is everyone?' I asked not taking my eyes off this girl in pain

Esme sat next to me 'they are hunting. They will be home in a few days'

I looked at her at last 'why didn't you go?'

'Alice had a vision that you would be coming home so I stayed behind'

The girl screamed in agony then silenced again

I dropped my hand and hung my head 'what have I done? What drove me to do?'

Esme lifted my head and locked gazes with me 'it is not your fault Edward'

'If I have lost your trust, then I will leave.'

'You are my son I will not disown you for one little mistake' she hugged me

'Thank you Esme' I muttered in her embrace

She straightened up 'now…take her up stairs to the spare room. Then we will talk'

I nodded picking the girl up and running up stairs

The door was open so I laid her on the couch

'I'm sorry' she lay on her back eyes wide open 'the pain will go away in a few days'

With that the pain overtook her. She fell in unconsciousness

'I'm sorry' I echoed

I walked down the steps at a human pace

'The others will be home early'

I nodded not speaking

'Edward please, come here' Esme held her arms open for me

I walked at the same pace to her

'A bit faster please' she said annoyed

I shook my head and slowly descended down the stairs

Esme sighed and walked to the couch

I hung my head and fell to sit on a stair 'what did I do? This wasn't right.'

'You just wanted to taste her blood' another voice in my head said

A gentle hand rested on my shoulder

'Come on Edward lets go for a walk' Alice lifter me up pulling me outside

'I saw this happen but I hoped that you wound change your mind and when you didn't I headed home right away'

'Why didn't you stop me? Call me or something?' we walked slowly down the path away from our house

'You know you wouldn't have listened to me' she stated

'Your right' our ears caught a scream from the house

'You brought her here!' Alice yelled

'What else was I going to do?' I yelled running back to the house Alice on my heels

I went straight to her room

'She needs your help Edward!' Esme told me standing outside that door

'What do you want me to do?' I panicked holding her down as she looked up at me with pain filled eyes

'Talk to her.' Esme said pulling Alice out of the room 'calm her down so the venom can take affect'

with Alice and Esme

"What do you see?" Esme asked Alice being sure to block her mind from Edwards's gift

Alice blinked a few times before answering

"She is the one Esme. That can change his fate. I saw it"

CHAPTER

Thanks for reading my Fan Fic! Well you know what to do. R&R please. Flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2:Finding Bella

OK. SO here is Chapter 2! I am so happy! Two chapters in one day! YAY!! Please read and Review!!!

Edward

I sang soft in to her ears calming her down. She stopped thrashing around and could almost speak

'_Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dieing day' _I ended the song on a smooth note

Then for the first time she spoke. The words were stressed and harsh but spoke none the less.

'Beautiful'

I looked at her hiding my shock well 'thank you'

For the next three days I lay there singing to her. When the pain would become too much for her I still stayed by her bed singing to her softly

Jasper walked in to the room "I herd what happened. How is she?" he asked

I looked up at him listening as her heart slowed "it's almost done" I said sitting on the edge of the bed

Jasper went to sit in a chair across the room "what will happen when she wakes up as one of us?"

'I don't know but I have to teach her. I can't just let her go around killing humans" I stood up and walked to the door "will you stay with her till I come back o would like to hurt before she wakes up."

"Yes I will stay here but please make it quick" he said looking at me

"Thank you Jasper" he nodded then I ran out the door. Just with a glance I knew Carlisle was home.

I quickly found a herd of dear and soon the sweet blood was quenching my thirst again. I ran back to the house, stopping half way to the door.

The girl who I had spent the last few days with was standing at the door dark brown hair flowing down the pale skin of her neck, her skin shining in the moon light. Her eyes a coal black etched with fear as she looked at me

"What's going on?" she asked her voice, not what I had heard before but smooth velvet.

"Do you remember where you were last?" Esme asked behind her

"Yea I was at the bus station waiting for my friend's mom to pick me up." She looked at Esme still scared

I herd Esme's voice in my head _'come comfort her.'_ I walked up to her "what's your name?" I asked leading her back in to the house my hand n the small of her back

"Linsey" she spoke clearly "what happened to me?"

"You have been" I stalled "turned in to a vampire"

Linsey sunk down to sit on the porch "you were telling the truth"

I nodded sitting next to her "yes I was"

"What's your name?" she asked looking at me

"My name is Edward Cullen"

At this she looked shocked "Cullen?"

"Yes it's a family name" I looked at everyone standing on the porch

"My moms name is…"

"Is Cullen" I finished knowing who this was

"Yes Isabella Cullen. That would make you..."

"Damn it! That's why she left!" turning to Alice I shouted "Why didn't you see this!

"I saw that she would change you fate. I just didn't see that she was your daughter"

"I have to find Bella!" I turned to Linsey "Where is she?" I picked her up to stand next to me

"We live in Seattle. She works at a small bakery in downtown"

"We're leaving"

"Edward it's almost dawn" Esme pointed out

"I can take the jag and once there we can hide till dark" I ran in to the house grabbing the keys off the hook the Linsey to the car

"We'll be back in a few days" I shouted to my family unlocking the doors for Linsey to get in

"Be careful" I herd my family say

I nodded staring the car speeding towards Seattle. There was little talking in the car as I passed the speed limit town after town. As I drove I thought about my girt. I looked at Linsey and chuckled

"What's funny?" she asked looking at me

"You are just like your mother. I can't read your thoughts." I looked at the horizon and the morning sun rise

"She never talked about you. She only ever said that you left before I was born" she started "why? Did you leave I mean?" she asked me

Still looking at the road I answered "I didn't leave. She did." The again the car fell quite

As we entered Seattle a reached behind and gave Linsey a cloak "here put this on. We have to say in doors until sun set then we can go find Bella"

She took the cloak throwing it over her and raising the hood to cover her eyes. Without a word I knew she was nervous "don't worry we don't burn" I laid a hand on her shoulder "everything will be just fine" the sun was up and shining bright on this wonderful city

I pulled up to a hotel threw another cloak over myself pulling the hood up

"Follow me" I led Linsey in to the hotel paid for a room then when safely in the room we took off the cloaks

"If the sun doesn't burn us…what does it do?" she asked

"Let me show you" I opened the curtains to let in the bright sun. As the beams hit my skin it sparkled and shimmed

"Wow" is all Linsey said. I closed the curtains and the room fell dark again

I sat down in a chair "is there anything you would like to know"

"Only one thing" she answered sitting on the couch across from me "did you know about me at all?"

I sighed "No. when I wouldn't change Bella she left but I never knew why. I wanted to go after her but I guess our love wasn't strong enough to keep her with me"

Linsey looked at me with a puzzled look upon her face "do you believe that?"

"16 years she has been gone and not a word. What else should I think?"

"There is not a night in my life that I do not remember waking up in the middle of the night and hearing her cry out, always the same name, your name. She still loves you weather you want to believe it or not"

At this I had to smile "you are more and more like your mother" with that I turned the TV and watched the news till it was dark

Bella's p.o.v

"Come on Bella it's time for you to go. I'm closing shop" I herd my boss yell at me

"Alright I'm going" I gathered my things hung up my apron and walked out of the store "see you tomorrow" I unlocked the doors of my car throwing my stuff in the back

Edwards pov

I could smell her. Oh how I longed for that tantalizing smell of apples and jasmine

"Linsey stay here. I will talk to her first." I told her as I walked to Bella car.

"Hello Isabella"

Bella nearly fainted dropping her car keys

"Edward?!?"

CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3:Finding Truth in love

HAHAHAHAHA CHAPTER 3!! Thank you all for the great reviews!!!

Edward

I tried not to look to happy while looking at her shocked face.

"It's been awhile. Just about 16 years." I picked up her keys

"I…I…how did you find me. Never mind. I have to get home" she took the keys getting in to the car

I caught the door before it closed "waiting for Linsey to get home?' she looked at me shocked

"How do you know about her?" this was Lindsey's cue to walk up next to me

"Hi Mom"

Bell's pov

My 16 year daughter stood before me next to the love of my life

"What are you doing with him?" I asked shocked

"Now mom. Im how aren't I?" then for the first time I looked in to her eyes. Pitch black looked back at me.

"You…" I pointed at Edward

"We need to talk…alone" he took the keys from my hand giving them to Linsey

"Take the car home and we will be there later"

I looked shocked "she can't drive yet! She hasn't even started learning yet"

"She will be fine Bella come on lets walk" Edward pulled me down the side walk

"Why did you turn her in to a vampire?" I asked holding on to his hand for the first tome in years

"I didn't mean to. I let my hunger over come my senses and she was the first one I came across" he looked at me "do you think I wanted my daughter to be a vampire"

"How did you figure that out?" I asked him as we turned down the street

"Your last name is still Cullen. Bella why haven't you ever come back to Forks"

"I didn't think that you would want her you always said you didn't want kids"

Edward turned me to face him

"Don't you ever think that. If you would have just told me I would have loved her and we could have raised Linsey together" He pulled me in to a hug. His warm embrace calmed my racing mind

"I have missed you Edward" I looked up at him laying a hand on his cold cheek "not a day has passed when I didn't think about coming back"

The next thing I did was long over due. I stood on my tip toes pressing my lips to his but too soon it seemed the kiss ended

"W-We should. Linsey will be worried" I looked at him again then nodded

"Yes" he knelt down for me to climb on to his back

"Let's just walk" he nodded entwining our fingers walking to my house.

Edward

Being with her again is wonderful. I never thought I missed her that much

"Alice wants to see you again. When you left she kept telling me to go after you. But my thinking was that if you left when you must have wanted to leave" I felt her stop next to me

"I wanted you to come after me. You always did before"

"When you were in danger Bella. When you left I knew you were safe so I let you go." I let go of her hand facing her

"I was in danger. I left because if Jake would have found out what we did...what we made he would kill you."

I threw my arms up in anger and shouted "is that why you left?" for the first time I noticed that she had her wedding ring on

I sighed and sat on a bench patting the seat next to me

Bella sat at my side "I love you Edward and when I left my nightmares got worse and worse until I would wake up every night searching the house for you then crying when I realized what I lost"

I staid quite as she spoke just holding on to her hand

"I would hold on to Linsey. She had your eyes. Well your human eyes" she let out a dry laugh "she is all I had of you"

"You always had me Bella. You just had to come back" I ran my thumb over her wedding ring "not a day passed that I didn't want to come find you Bella" I pulled her in to my lap tucking her head under my chin "will you come back with me?"

She looked at me troubled then with a bight smile that remembered she said "Yes. Yes I will"

"I love you Isabella Cullen" I kisses her again pulling her hair out of the chopsticks and letting it fall around her shoulders

The kiss ended she laid her head on my shoulder "I love you too"

I picked her up and carried her back to her house.

CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4: It can't wait!

THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU for all the great reviews. They have helped me a ton!

This update is later then the first few cause I had a bad case of writers block but its better now!!! So here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!!

Chapter 4: It Can't Wait

-Edward pov-

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms as I walked her home. I could tell we had been out for a long period of time because I scented dawn coming. I opened the door and laid her gently on the couch. As I went to get up she held on to my shirt

"No don't go" she muttered opening her beautiful eyes

"Ok. I'll stay" I laid down besides her bulling a blanket down from the back of the couch making a barrier from her and my still cold body. I kissed her forehead smelling the soft scent of her favorite shampoo.

As Bella fell in to a deep sleep I rose and closed the curtains keeping the morning sun out. I knew she would be as shocked as the first time she saw me in the sun, I don't think its something you get used to. I sat in the kitchen looking at the bright cupboards and the odd paintings that Linsey and Bella had done long before I cane back.

A twinge of guilt struck me when I thought about all that Bella would be giving up when she moved back to Forks with me.

Bella's soft voice calmed my jumbled thoughts

"Edward?" I heard my name is her elegant tone.

Bella was wrapped in the blanket looking groggy

"Good morning" I walked back in to the living room sitting on a chair

"What time is it?" she was searching blindly of the coffee table for her watch.

"Its 6:00am" I told her grabbing her hands sitting down next to her pulling her in to my lap again, taking in the sweet scent again

"I'm going to be late for work Edward" Bella tried to stand up but I held her down whispering in her ear

"You're not going any where today Miss Bella. I won't let you" I pressed my lips to her throat then her jaw but avoiding her lips

"I…I…Have to go to work. I'll get fired…if I don't" she muttered weakly giving in to my tempting

'Easy victory' I thought kissing that spot behind her ear that I always remembered make her shake.

"I could call in sick today" she gave, melting in to my embrace as I kissed her lips hungrily

"Ummm" was herd from behind us in a voice that could have been an angels

I turned to see Linsey on the stairs circles under her eyes dark and eyes hungry

Bella blushed bright red and moved out of my lap to sit next to me

"You can come in now Linsey" I said holding on to Bella's hand as our daughter walked in to sit in the chair across from the couch

"Should I go?" she asked her dark eyes held a flat look that said _'just let me go' _

"No it's fine" I looked at Bella then smiled at Linsey

"Alright." Linsey started slowly "I have a question. Why is my throat for dry?"

"You must be thirsty. You need to feel, the blood will help you" I told her in a matter of a fact tone

"What do we eat?" she asked true wonder in her velvet voice

"Animals, Linsey. You must never feed off a human. You don't want that on your conscience" I told her sternly knowing what it felt like to have that human dead in your arms.

"Alright you don't have to be an ass about it." She snapped at me harshly. I was taken aback by her words.

This time is wasn't I who spoke, but Bella in a voice that I had never herd from her beautiful voice

"Hey! Young lady watch your tongue." She scolded Linsey with anger in her eyes.

"Sorry mom" then she turned to me and said in a mocking voice "sorry Edward" she got up and went to her room gracefully ascending the stairs

Bella sighed and leaned on my chest "I'm sorry I have been trying to get her to stop saying things like that" her voice held worry that was earned over the years

"Bella I have heard worse things. Remember I can read peoples thoughts" I reminded her chuckling softly

"But not mine?" she mocked me in a cute voice

I leaned over and kisses her cheek "no, but not yours" I chuckled again holding her

"Let's go do something to night" Bella suggested with bright eyes

"I think that would be wonderful. First I have to take Linsey hunting"

My voice held a hint of worry that Bella herd

"She will be a great vampire Edward. She just needs time"

I looked at her eyes. Love worry, age, and beauty looked back at me

Bella looked away from me blushing at my gaze

"A lot has changed Bella. Both you and I know that but the one think that will never change is how much I love you" I tried to look into her eyes but she turned away again

"I can't remember a time that I didn't love you. But how could you love me when my face has changed so much. I'm not the girl you fell in love with Edward. I've changed" I could see the tears slide down her cheeks and drop on to her folded hands

"You think it's your beauty I fell in love with? You're wrong. It was your heart, your scent, I fell in love with you no one else."

I pulled her in to a tight hug remembering the first day that I met her, when I knew I loved her, our wedding day and every good day in between. "We have a life together Bella. I will never stop loving you" I held her close knowing she needed this more then I did.

When she pulled away her eyes were bright and clear yet she said nothing. Stroking her cheeks lightly I could feel her heart shutter. A smiles played on my lips as I herd her stomach rumble.

"Breakfast time" I teased

"I'm fine" she said lying in my arms "I just want to stay here"

"Bella you have to eat" I picker her up to face me begging her to listen to me

"Edward you have to eat as well" she whispered saintly in my ears she pressed her lips to my cold neck and across my collar bone

"Bella you know I won't feed off of you" with her lips on my skin I was finding it have to think 'this must be how she feels when I kiss her' kept running through my head

A scream broke the moment. A woman was screaming outside the house.

"Bella. Stop, something's wrong with Linsey"

The both of us ran up to Lindsey's room. She was standing at the window looking out at the bright sun light. She skin was shining like diamonds in the sun.

"Linsey!" Bella yelled as I pulled her out of the sun. Bella closed the curtains the looked at me holding Linsey back.

"Let go of me!" Linsey yelled thrashing in my arms "I want to bite her" Linsey yelled again

"What are you going to do Edward" Bella panicked standing in the corner of the room away from Lindsey's fangs

"she needs to hunt and it can't wait till dark!"

End Chapter

Thank you all for waiting for this chapter! You're all wonderful! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!


	5. Chapter 5:Her last Twilight

Sorry for the late update. It's been like forever since I have had a chance to sit down and type this up. Well here it is and I hope you like it.

BTW I think that you should know that this is the last chapter in this story. BUT I will all a sequel as soon as I can think one up.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 5: Her last Twilight

Normal P.O.V.

Edward had clamed Linsey down and the three of then were now sitting together downstairs

"Bella where is the nearest forest" Edward asked liking out the windows

"About a mile from here. If you stay in the shadows you should be able to get there with little trouble."

"Then we'll go now" He walked to Bella "being around you again would be easier is I wasn't thirsty"

Bella's P.O.V

Sometimes I wish Edward would stop pulling away from me.

"Bella what is wrong?" Edwards's voice whispered in my ear

"It's nothing. Don't worry. Just take her" I closed my eyes and looked away from him "just help her" I felt him try and kiss me but I turned away and went upstairs to take a shower. I herd them leave threw the back door. As soon as I herd the door shut I let the tear I had been holding in all day fall. In one day my husband had come back, my daughter had been turned in to a vampire and my life had been turned upside down by the one person I had given all of my control to.

I lay there on the floor for what seemed like hours or maybe only minutes. I couldn't sleep after the tears stopped so I just lay there, millions of thoughts running trough my head. I lifted my head high enough to see that the sun was starting to set. Why haven't they come back yet? Had something bad happened? My heart began to beet fast but still I had no will to move.

Then at that moment I realized something. That without Edward I was nothing. When he was talking about leaving, sadness swept over me. And when he was gone I was useless. Tears formed again as I thought about the dream so long ago. My grandmother…No. that old lady in the mirror next to the perfect Edward…was me. That dream was coming true.

I herd rushed foot steps and my door opening. "Bella" his arms wrapped around me "What's wrong?"

"I can't…can't be without you. You're my everything" I blubbered in to his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too Bella" he rubbed my back in calming circles until my tears slowed

"When you left, even just for a few hours, I was scared that you were never coming back" I clung to him as though if I let go he would turn in to smoke and disappear for good.

"Why would you think that I have just come back? I never want to leave again." He said with suck confidence that I couldn't stop what was said next.

"You say that now but how about when I am old and dieing an you haven't changed in over a hundred years…what then?" All my fears poured out at once but I couldn't stand not knowing any more.

"You will always be beautiful in my eyes Bella" Edward said holding my close as the tears slowed once more. After minutes of silence I spoke again "you broke your promise you know" I informed him

"Which one may I ask?" His voice asked may more questions then that. My answer shocked him

"I'm still human aren't I?" I fiddled with a button on his plain black shirt.

"Your right" His voice had laughter in it

Normal P.O.V

Edward looked down at Bella "I don't know what to say. My thoughts have not changed over the last 16 years. I still want you to live a long life Bella" He sighed closing his eyes and laying his head back on the bed

Bella sat up and looked in to his bright golden eyes. "Don't you see Edward? I have lived. I have the human life you wanted for me and now I want you kind of life. The one that last forever" Bella's voice was raised; her hands on her chest and her eyes were on fire "Why won't you change me? Are you scared of me becoming one of you or do you want me to die?" her voice rose louder as she continued "you said you never wanted to live without me…Edward I'll die sooner then you think or want if you don't cha-"

"What do you mean" Edward cut her off mid sentence "sooner then I think…what aren't you telling me Isabella" the fear and anger in his voice was almost tangible

"She is dieing Edward" reached his ears but not from Bella but from Linsey standing at the door. "She has cancer. For the last three years now she has had it. The treatments have stopped working. She_ is_ going to die if you don't help her. If you don't change her in to a vampire."

Edward looked from Linsey to Bella before breaking the quite. "Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

"I didn't know how to tell you" Bella looked down at her hands, trying not to cry "they say I have three months before I can't walk any more and then shortly after I will die. But you can change all of that Edward. I'm not ready to die. Please save me again" She didn't look at him for her fear that he still might reject her

"Linsey please give us a moment please" Edward said to his daughter who was standing still as stone at the door.

"Alright" she said with one last look at her mother. She closed the door behind her.

Edward pulled out his cell phone "Alice I need a favor" he paused as her voice filled his ears

"I know I saw it all."

"I hoped you would"

"We're coming"

"How long?" he asked

Alice replied "ten minutes"

"See you then" he stored the small silver phone back in his pocket "everyone is coming to pack your things. Alice know" he added lifting Bella on to his lap

"I thought she would. I can't wait till I can see her again." A slight smile crossed her lips. She reached over to the side table and pulled out a piece of paper with two words on it

Be Safe

"You kept that all these years?" Edward asked laughing to him self as he looked at the note he wrote so long ago.

"Yea I have never left it anywhere. Just having it kept you real to me" Bella smiled "I am so ready to be one of you Edward. So ready to be with you forever." She whispered holding on to Edwards's hands tracing his long fingers with her own.

"Then I think I am ready to make you one of us" Edward looked down at the note again

"Will it hurt?" Bella asked as Edward picked her up with him. He laid her down on the bed lying next to her.

"Yes my love it will hurt but when you awake you will be home" he looked out at the darkening sky "your last Twilight my one and only Bella" Edward smiled at her "Close your eyes" he gently ran his fingertips over her eye lids "relax" he ran his hands down her cheeks "it will be over soon. Then you will be forever one like me"

"I love you Edward" Bella leaned up and kissed his lips softly

"I love you too Bella. Now relax" he kissed her cheek, slowly making his way to kiss her ear. "This is it love" he whispered before laying butterfly kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. He stopped at her throat. He could feel the blood rushing under her lips and he couldn't stop the rush of venom that filled his fangs

"Please don't stop Edward" Bella muttered feeling his lips pause on her throat.

The smell of her skin, the beating of her heart and the blood rushing was driving him mad. "I won't" he whispered his lips moving to the nape of her neck stopping again to be sure he had enough control to not kill her. Edward dragged his fangs along her neck. Slowly he sunk his fangs in to her neck letting the sweet blood fill his human blood lust.

Bella's scream of pain filled the house. Bella's blood filled Edward as his venom filled her blood stream slowly turning her in to a vampire

Linsey ran in to the room "MOM!" she shouted "Edward stop!" she yelled at Edward who was still drinking Bella's blood. Edward pulled his fangs out of her neck looking from Linsey to Bella, who was looking up at his with pain filled eyes "It is done then" Edward said out loud "she is gong threw the same thing you did. She will be just fine" He answered the look on Lindsey's face Then Edward herd Alice's voice in his head

'_Edward. We're here' _he closed his eyes telling Linsey "Go open the door. We're going home" He looked down at Bella, who did not scream or writher in pain she simply looked at him with pain filled eyes and said

"Take me home"

Ok so it was a little short BUT I am going write a sequel as soon as I can get time to write and type one up!!!! So look forward to it!! Thanks for being such great readers! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: The hitch afterwards

OK it is up at last!!! I have now posted the squeal to waking up dead!!! It is called The hitch afterwards!! PLEASE R&R


End file.
